


Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode: s07e06 Wake Up Call, Exes, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: “You make me want things I can’t have.”





	Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> ussjellyfish prompted: 48! rainy rook

Drizella stuck her hands in her pockets, kicking the stones in front of her. She should’ve felt better, she was getting exactly what she wanted. Regina was awake, she’d stop Henry and Ella from breaking the curse. Everything was going according to plan.

 

Yet, she had that pang in her heart. One she swore she would get rid of when she cast the curse.

 

Why wasn’t she happy?

 

She was so distracted, she didn’t notice that someone was in her path. It wasn’t until they bumped into each other and she heard the familiar accent that she felt her heart stop.

 

“Bloody hell!” Tilly exclaimed, kneeling down to gather the watches Drizella just caused her to drop. “Watch where you’re going!”

“I…I’m sorry.”

Tilly’s head snapped up and she smirked. “Well, well, well. Ivy Bellfrey. What brings you to this part of town so late in the evening?”

“I was just…visiting Roni’s.”

“Didn’t seem like your type of joint.” Tilly hopped back to her feet.

“I used to go there all the time,” Drizella tried to defend herself, wondering if she even remembered.

“Ah yes, the nights of us snuggled up in a booth, far in the back so if your mummy came in, she wouldn’t see.”

 

Drizella could remember ducking under the table as Victoria would try to convince Roni to sell her bar, laying her head on Tilly’s lap. She felt safe…secure. She’d never feel that again. She had to end things with Tilly. It was for her own good, for both of their own good.

 

“You know you’re always so confident,” Tilly continued her speech. “Head held high, those ridiculously high heels pounding the pavement. Yet around me, you can’t even look my eye. Not since you ended things.”

“Can we please not do this?”

“It’s just such a mystery. Why someone like you, would be scared of little ol’ me.”

“I’m not scared of you.” Drizella’s jaw locked.

“Sure seems like it.”

“You make me want things I can’t have,” she muttered, though not low enough for Tilly to miss.

Tilly tilted her head to the side.  “You can have anything you want, me included. Once again, Miss Bellfrey, it was you who chose to end things.”

“It’s not that simple!”

“Much of life never is, but I know one thing: we were. You were the only thing that felt right in this crazy place.” Tilly shrugged. “But again, that was your move.” She looked around before returning her gaze back to “Ivy”. “You better get going, it’s not safe around these parts.”

 

Drizella stood there, speechless and unsure of what to say or do. Tilly hopped forward and kissed her cheek.

 

“Nighty night, Miss Bellfrey,” she said, skipping off into the darkness.

 

Just like that, once again, Drizella was alone.


End file.
